We Can't Go Back
by Thoughtless-Dreamer-chan
Summary: Kai's sister and her three friends are all on a beyblade team. But no one knows the danger three of the girls are in if they lose the world tournament. Romance in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hikari: I'm starting a new story, but I promise I'll finish my old one. This takes place before any of the Oc's or the three bladebreakers know they're related. Anyway here's the summary: Kai's sister Hikari and her friends Alice, Rika and Romani are on a beyblade team called the Wild Cats. But nobody knows the danger three of the girls will be in if they lose the world tournament, not even Kai. The story starts at the end of the tournament, why? Because I'm lazy. Pairings: Tala/Alice Ozuma/Hikari Bryan/Romani Tetra/Joseph. By the way, Kari is called Hikari in this story and Romani will be refered to as Rome.  
  
Kevin: Hikari doesn't own beyblade or Rebecca. Prolouge.  
  
"Here we are at the exciting conclusion of the beylade world tournament. It is now our final battle between Tala from the all boy team the Demolition Boys and Alice from the all girl team the Wild Cats." Brad Best's voice boomed.  
  
"You ready Alice?" Hikari asked, looking at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah," Alice said,Pulling her fingers through her blond pigtails.  
  
"Just don't let your little crush on Tala get in the way." Rika said.  
  
"Man, you sound like Hikari's brother." Rome giggled, braiding her red bangs.  
  
"Bladers take your position." Jazz man yelled.  
  
"This will be an exciting match, both teams have one win. Whoever wins this match wins the tournament." AJ Topper boomed.  
  
"Okay Alice, just stay focused." Alice said to herself.  
  
"Ready to lose Alice?" Tala taunted. He secretly hoped Alice didn't know he liked her.  
  
"Maybe it's time to put your beyblade where your mouth is." Alice shot back.  
  
"Ready? 3.......2.......1......LET IT RIP!!!!!!" Jazz man shouted.  
  
Tala launched his white beyblade (Is it white?) while Alice launched her lavendar beyblade.  
  
"GO WOLBORG!!" Tala yelled.  
  
"GET' IM MIRONA!!!!!" Alice commanded.  
  
The two blades crashed and smashed into each other. So the bitbeast were called out.  
  
"Come on Alice! You can do it!" Rebecca screamed.  
  
"GO ALLY!!!" Aryll and Tetra cheered.  
  
Alice and Tala fought intensly.Mirona and Wolborg were tearing each other to pieces. Suddenly, one of the blades flew out of the dish.  
  
"AND THE DEMOLITION BOYS ARE THE WINNERS!!!!" Jazz man bellowed.  
  
"Oh no...." three of the Wild Cats said.  
  
"You guys fought a terrific battle." The Demolition Boys said to the girls.  
  
"Uh........Thanks." Hikari said.  
  
"You guys were great too." Rome said.  
  
"So, we'll see you guys around." Bryan said.  
  
"Bye........we gotta get home." Alice said  
  
"Bye." Hikari: So, what you guys think? You like it? It gets more angsty later.  
  
Kevin: R&R please, but no flames. 


	2. Run aways

Hikari: I'm gonna continue this story because I want to. muwahahahahahaha!! 'Coughhackcough'  
  
Kai: Sis....calm down....  
  
Hikari: Make me!!  
  
Kevin: Anyway......Hikari doesn't own beyblade or Rebecca   
  
"Man, you guys were awesome!" A group of fan girls were gathered around the Demolition Boys.  
  
"Please marry me!" One said to Tala.  
  
"Uh......no thanks." Tala said, The Demolition Boys tried to get into the hotel to get to their room.  
  
"Man, I thought we'd never survive that." Bryan said when they finally got into their room.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Spencer asked.  
  
"The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, Majestics, Saint Shields, Psykics(Sp?)."  
  
"Fine, come in." Tala grumbled.  
  
The said teams waltzed through the door.  
  
"You guys were great." Max stated, "You beat the Wild Cats like they were nothing."  
  
"Which is what bothers me." Ozuma said outloud.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Ozuma confused.  
  
Ozuma sighed. "Look, I've seen those girls battle, they're good. They each beat Kai."  
  
"Ozuma's right, my sis and her friends battle hard, there's no way they were battling their hardest." Kai said.  
  
"I knew something was wrong." Tala said, "I've seen Ally battle. She wasn't even trying."  
  
"Did you just call Alice, Ally?" Tyson asked with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Uh...............No!" Tala turned away blushing.  
  
"You did!!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Tala snapped.  
  
"Man, it's getting late, we gotta go." Lee said,  
  
After all the teams left the Demolition Boys went to bed, but not without thinking why their battles were so easily won.   
  
In the darkness of the night, three 14-year-old girls ran breathlessly.  
  
Young children in their arms, they ran, ran from their greatest fear.  
  
Soaking wet and stained with their own blood, they ran, to try to find someone they trusted.  
  
But soon, they all stumbled, and said hello to the cement in the middle of the road.  
  
Someone slammed on his brakes, and swore "Damn teenage drunks" He grumbled when the girls collapsed on the ground. His wife climbed out of the car.  
  
"Harold! These girls are injured. We need to get them help now!"   
  
Hikari: Well, you like it? Is it more angsty?  
  
Kevin: R&R PLEASE!!!!!   
  
Hikari: Kevin, lay off the sugar..... --' 


	3. Escape The Hospital

Hikari: Another day, another chapter. Okay, I'm bored. Don't ask why, well, on with the chapter. Kevin, tell them something they should already know.  
  
Kevin: Okay then, Hikari doesn't own beyblade or Rebecca.   
  
Sun streamed through the hotel room window, as one of Kai's eyes cracked open. The stupid phone was ringing.  
  
"Hey Kai, there's a phone call for you!!!!!" Max's voice trailed into the room.  
  
"I got it Max!" Kai yelled back.  
  
"What?" Kai yelled into the phone.  
  
"Great, you're in a bad mood, well, sorry, but I have to make it worse." The person on the other line said.  
  
"Who are you and what are you taking about?" Kai growled.  
  
"Listen, your sis is in the hospital."  
  
"What? Y-you're....you're l-lying." Kai stuttered.  
  
"No....no....I'm not l-lying." the person mocked.  
  
"Well, then who are you?" Kai asked again  
  
"It's not important right now, just get to the hospital." The person hung up.  
  
'Argh! I can't take any chances, I have to make sure my sister is alright.' Kai thought.  
  
Upon his arrival at the hospital, Kai was greeted by the Demolition Boys.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai questioned.  
  
"We got a call this morning saying three of the Wild Cats were in the hospital." Tala shrugged.  
  
"But you don't know who called you?" Kai asked.  
  
"We don't know who called us." Bryan admitted.  
  
"I did."  
  
The six people turned around to spot the only Wild Cat reamaining.(A/N By the way, Jeaninna, Tala's little sis, is there with the Demo. Boys.)  
  
"Rika? What happened to the others?" Jeaninna asked from on Bryan's shoulders.  
  
"I don't know." Rika said, running her fingers through her orangish-brown hair.  
  
"How can you not know? You're their teamate." Kai growled.  
  
"Well, you didn't know and you're Hikari's brother." Rika retorted.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Are we going to see the girls or not?" Jeaninna asked angrily.  
  
"Come on, their this way." Rika gestured with her hand, as she lead the boys and girl down the hallway.  
  
The boys and girls entered the hospital room, and saw a shocking sight. The three Wild Cats Alice, Hikari, and Rome, were covered in bruises and huge, deep gashes. In beds opposite of them were Tetra, Aryll, Rebecca, Kaley, Cody, Link and a small girl with long silver-white hair and blue-emerald eyes.  
  
"Sis!" Kai ran towards his younger sister.  
  
"AH! Oh, Hi Kai." Hikari said.  
  
"Why'd you jump?" Jeaninna asked.  
  
"No reason...." Hikari replied.  
  
"Who did this to you guys?" Tala asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
All the girls looked away, out of embarrasement and a bit of fear.  
  
"It was.........." Alice started. Suddenly, all the girls eyes went wide, and were filled with pain and fear.  
  
"What?" Bryan asked.  
  
"GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Rome screamed.  
  
"What?" The Demolition Boys, Kai and the two girls said, as the injured people tried to get out of the hospital.  
  
"Come on." the unidentified girl called as she jumped through a window.  
  
"We might as well follow." Jeaninna took off out the window.   
  
Hikari: Well that's the end of that capture. You like it? How the girls got injured is in the next chapter.  
  
Kevin: Who's the other girl?  
  
Hikari: Next chapter.  
  
Kevin: AWWW R&R please. 


	4. The Truth

Hikari: I'm back, and guess what. I have a new chapter. In this chappie you learn about how the girls were injured. A lot of swearing, and a bit of romance. On with the chapter.  
  
Kevin: Hikari doesn't own beyblade or Rebecca.   
  
The kids had just got out of the hospital, when the girls finally stopped running.  
  
"You mind telling us what you were running from?" Bryan asked trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Sure." Rome said.  
  
"So......?" Tala asked.  
  
"But not here." Rome said.  
  
"Then where?" Kai growled.  
  
"Do you know where the Saint Shields hideout is?" Hikari asked.  
  
"No...." The boys answered.  
  
"I do...." The unknown girl said quietly.  
  
"Two questions, who are you, and how do you know where the Saint Shields hideout is?" Ian asked.  
  
"Me Kanna, and Ozuma's my daddy." Kanna said proudly.  
  
Everyone stared at Kanna weirdly.  
  
"Don't ask what goes on in her five-year old mind." Hikari said. "She calls Ozuma her daddy for some strange reason."  
  
"Well, Kanna where is the hideout?" Alice asked.  
  
"Dis way!!!!!!" Kanna ran off towards the harbor.  
  
When everyone finally caught up with Kanna they realized they were in front of the Saint Shields hideout.  
  
"How can that thing run so fast?" Spencer asked breathlessly.  
  
"We'll tell you when we figure it out." Rebecca said sternly.  
  
"Are we going to go in or what?" Aryll asked by the door.  
  
"Just knock Aryll. They're ignoring us again." Tetra said.  
  
Aryll looked around and realized despite their injuries, Alice was flirting with Tala, Rome was flirting with Bryan to make him squirm, and Hikari was arguing with Kai.  
  
"Just knock Aryll." Tetra said again.  
  
"Okay." Aryll sighed, as she knocked on the metal door.(A/N is it metal?)  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" a voice came from behind the door. Aryll was certain it was Joseph.  
  
Sure enough, Joseph opened the door. "Oh, Hi. Uh, what happened?"  
  
"We'll tell you when we get inside." Aryll said.  
  
"Joseph, who's here?" Ozuma's voice called.  
  
"Uh, the Demolition Boys, Wild Cats and..........AH!!" Joseph was cut short as Kanna pushed right through him.  
  
"DADDY!!!!" Kanna yelled as she jumped into Ozuma's arms.  
  
"Um.....hi?" Ozuma asked a bit confused.  
  
"Sorry bout that Ozuma, she thinks your her dad, and Hikari's her mom." Rome said.  
  
"Please do not ask why." Alice said.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" Jeaninna asked.  
  
"When we get inside." Hikari said.  
  
"Stop putting it off, you have to tell us." Kai said.  
  
"We just want to know who did this to you." Rika said.  
  
"Okay.....It happened after the tournament." Rome said when they got inside.  
  
"When we got home, our fathers were waiting, all of our fathers." Alice said.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"YOU STUPID FUCKIN' BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU LOSE!!!" Alice's father bellowed.  
  
"We're sorry! It wasn't our......" Alice tried to say.  
  
"SILENCE! You lost! YOU LOST THE FUCKIN' BATTLE!!" Hikari's dad swore at the girls.  
  
"THEY DIDN'T MEAN TOO!!!" Aryll came to their defense. Suddenly Aryll was out cold after her father hit her over the head with a rusted pipe.  
  
"ARYLL!!!"  
  
"STOP THIS!!! THEY DID NOTHING!!!" Rome screamed.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT!!! THEY DID NOTHING TO HELP YOU WIN!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Kanna cried, and recieved a brutal beating from Hikari's father.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Hikari yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!!!!!!" Hikari's father hit her across the face with the pipe Aryll got hit with.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER YOU ASSHOLE!!" Rome swore, and was hit across the head by a metal bat.  
  
"ROME!!!!!!!" Kaley and Cody yelled, jumping at their father.  
  
"GET OFF YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!!!" Their father swore, throwing the twins against the wall.  
  
Pretty soon, the girls were getting brutally beaten by their fathers, yet not one of them cried. Soon, not a spot in the room wasn't stained with someone's blood.  
  
"Screw this, we have to run." Alice said, when their fathers started to attack the kids.  
  
"I know." Hikari said.  
  
"So let's grab the kids, and run." Rome said.  
  
The girls shoved their fathers away from the kids, picked up the kids, and ran like fuckin' hell.  
  
"Shit, they're getting in the fucking car!" Hikari swore.  
  
"Come on!!" Rome called, racing into the woods near their house.  
  
The girls ran aimlessly through the woods, never been more afraid in their lives. Their fathers hot on their trail.  
  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!" The girls said in unision. "FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Anyone remember where the fucking river isssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rome yelled.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" The girls screamed in unision as they fell into the freezing waters of the river.  
  
The girls fought the icy cold waters of the river, the current too strong. They tried to fight it, still clutching the children tightly.  
  
Alice reached out and grabbed a low branch. She pulled herself up onto the bank, and grabbed her two friends and pulled them up.  
  
Then they all ran, and soon collapsed to the ground. END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"That's what happened?" Rika said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's what happened." Rome said quietly.  
  
"And we can't let them find us, or we're dead." Alice said.  
  
"Well, that seems dangerous......." Ian said.  
  
"No duh!" The twins snapped.  
  
"Well, you can st.....OW!!!!!!" Joseph yelled.  
  
"Is dis a weaw eawwing?" Kanna asked, pulling Joseph's earring.  
  
"OW....yes......OW.......Now....Let....OW.....GO!!" Joseph yelled.  
  
"Kanna, let go." Tetra ordered.  
  
"Otay Tetwa." Kanna said, snuggling into Ozuma's chest.  
  
"She's so adorable." Jeaninna said.  
  
"Try looking after her for awhile." Link said.  
  
"How long will she sleep for?" Ozuma asked, moving the little girl softly.  
  
"Until we wake her up." Rome said.  
  
"After awhile, your legs will fall asleep. It's happened to me a lot." Hikari said.  
  
"Great..........." Ozuma said angrily, but soon changed his attitude when Hikari wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hey Ozuma, your blushing." Alice teased.  
  
"Hey Alice, stop talking please." Hikari said, hugging Ozuma tighter.  
  
"Hikari, He's not gonna blow away." Aryll said.  
  
"He might." Hikari smirked.  
  
"You are weird." Kai said.  
  
"It runs in the family." Rome said.  
  
"Shut up Rome......Hey Ozuma, get your lips off of my sister." Kai warned, after noticing Ozuma was kissing Hikari on the lips.  
  
Ozuma just glared at Kai, after taking his lips off of Hikari's.  
  
"Ass......" Ozuma muttered.   
  
Hikari:Hehehe Ozuma is mad. It was a nice way to end after the beatings the girls got.  
  
Kevin: R&R please. 


	5. nothing really interesting

Hikari: A new chapter! Yay!  
  
Rome: Hikari, are you sugar high again?  
  
Hikari: Yep!  
  
Kevin:....um..... Hikari doesn't own beyblade or Rebecca.   
  
"So let me get this straight, we have to keep you guys away from your fathers?" Dunga asked when he heard the story.  
  
"Pretty much." Alice said.  
  
"What do you think Ozuma? Ozuma?" Mariam turned, only to find her leader making out with Hikari.  
  
"Okay, guess Ozuma's no help..." Dunga said.  
  
"AH! Ozuma, what part of don't kiss my sister did you not understand?" Kai said.  
  
"The don't part." Ozuma said, before going back to kissing Hikari.  
  
"You're setting a great example for your guys 'daughter'." Rome said.  
  
"They don't really care....." Tetra said.  
  
"Besides she's asleep." Joseph said, pointing to the little girl asleep in Bryan's lap.  
  
"Why is she asleep in my lap? Why me?" Bryan asked anyone.  
  
"Because you're really lovable." Rome said, giggling when Bryan turned red.  
  
"Okay that's it!" Kai said, grabbing Ozuma by the collar and pulling him away from Hikari. "No more making out with my sister."  
  
"And why not?" Ozuma asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Kai growled.  
  
"You're just jealous cause Ozuma has a girlfriend." Aryll said.  
  
"No I am not!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Can I ask you guys why your fathers are so wrapped up with you guys winning?" Tala asked.  
  
"We're not really sure.....all I know is that if we don't do everything perfect, they beat us. And if we do something perfect, they beat us because there weren't any flaws." Alice explained.  
  
"Why?" Rika asked.  
  
The girls just shrugged.  
  
"DADDY! KANNA HUNGWY!!!!!" Kanna yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Fine, we'll go eat." Ozuma said, taking Kanna's hand.  
  
"Wait, I'll come too." Hikari said, racing to catch up to Ozuma.  
  
"We'll all go." Kai said 'I don't want to give Hikari and Ozuma any alone time.'  
  
"Great, the more the merrier." Hikari said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I hate you Kai..." Ozuma muttered.  
  
"Let's just hope our fathers don't know where we are staying." Rebecca said..   
  
Hikari: Another really short chapter, and not as angsty as I hoped.:'(, But it leads up to something very serious.  
  
Kevin: R&R please, but no flames. 


	6. Chaos and fire

Hikari: Yet another chapter done, well, not yet. I've had this written for a while now, sorry for not updating sooner. Kevin do the disclaimer. Warning, a LOT of Ian bashing. Now don't get me wrong, I like Ian, it's Jeaninna who doesn't like him.

Kevin:Hikari doesn't own beyblade or Rebecca.

"Great, that brat got us kicked out of the resturant. I told you your sister was nothing but trouble Tala." Ian said.

"Shut up Ian, it's not my fault, you caused the uproar." Jeaninna pointed out.

"Why you......OW!!" Ian fell to the ground in pain, as Jeaninna kicked him in the ankle.

"Jeaninna, don't kick Ian." Tala scolded his sister.

"Oh, come on Tala, Ian was asking for it. If Jeaninna hadn't kicked him, I would've." Alice said.

"All girls are against me......" Ian muttered.

FLASHBACK

The kids had just found a resturant to eat at.....and then chaos started....

"Hi there, may I take your order?" the waitress asked winking at Kai.

"Yes, Touch my brother and die." Hikari smiled at the waitress, named Marinna.

"Hikari, if you insult the waitress, they spit in your food." Ian said.

"No they don't." Kaley and Cody said in unision.

"Yes they do."

"Shut up Uncwe Ewwin. dat's a myf." Kanna said.

"Who?" Bryan asked.

"By the way Ian, she thinks your name is Erwin." Rebecca replied.

"Why? Is she that stupid?" Ian asked.

"She's five, shut the Hell up." Rome replied.

"At least I know how to pronounce R and L." Ian said.

"Three things that describe Ian: ugly, stupid and fits comfortabley in most overhead compartments." Jeaninna listed.

"Good one Jeaninna." Tetra giggled.

"That's it." As Marinna arrived with food, Ian grabbed a plate of food and chucked it at Jeaninna, hitting her in the chest, and getting some food on her face.

"Don't throw food at my sister." Tala fumed.

"Yeah, you jerk." Jeaninna grabbed some of the food off her face, and threw it at Ian, but hit Kai instead.

Kai threw that at Jeaninna, but hit Tala, Tala threw that at Kai, but hit Alice. Alice changed the pace by throwing that at Hikari and Rome, and hitting both of them. Pretty soon it turned into an all out food fight.

Then they got kicked out for hitting the manager with some food. And had to pay for the things they damaged. (the managers suit.)

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, if Jeaninna hadn't insulted me, I wouldn't have thrown that food in the first place." Ian said.

"Shut up Ian." Rebecca said.

"Why you.....OUCH!" Ian fell to the ground in pain, when Rebecca kicked him.

"Mommy, why is Uncwe Ewwin stupid?" Kanna asked

"It's in his nature to be stupid." Hikari replied.

"Why does she call him uncle?" Bryan asked.

"Cause I wanna uncwe Bwyan."

"Nevermind."

"She's only five, give her a break Bry." Rome answered.

"Did you just call me Bry?"

"Yep, why you want me to call you Cutie or Sexy?" Rome asked

"Um..Bry is fine." Bryan turned away blushing.

"Bryan is blushing." Kaley said in a sing-song voice.

"Quiet kid...." Bryan muttered.

"Kale..be nice." Rome warned.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..mmmmmmmmmmmm...No." Kaley said.

"Cute kid." Mariam commented.

"Aren't I lucky she's a twin?" Rome said.

"No, not really." Tetra answered.

"Thanks for pointing that out to her." Rika said.

"Your very welcome." Tetra grinned.

"Hey, do you guys smell smoke?" Hikari asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Alice replied.

"Where is it coming from?" Tala asked.

"Dat way!!" Kanna yelled, as she pointed her arms in two different directions.

"She's a genius." Ian declared, bracing himself before Jeaninna kicked him.

"You are too, so keep your mouth shut!" Rome snapped.

"Can we please find where the smoke is coming from?" Dunga asked.

"Uh, wouldn't be safer not to?" Link asked.

"Probably, then again, when was the last time we did something safe?" Aryll thought out loud.

"I can't remember......" Tetra said.

"Well, that's always a good sign." Bryan remarked.

"Isn't it though?" Rome agreed.

"Wook mommy, fiwe twuck, daddy wook, it's a fiwe twuck." Kanna pointed out delighted.

"A fire truck? Wow, she's right." Hikari said.

"But why is it heading to my hideout?" Ozuma asked.

"Uh oh." Rebecca said.

"What uh oh Webecca?" Kanna asked.

"Maybe we should say sorry, now Ozuma." Alice said

"Apologies later, we have to know what happened first." Ozuma said grabbing Hikari's hand and heading towards the hideout.

"Gee, thanks for waiting!!" Rome yelled after them.

"YOUR WELCOME!!" Hikari yelled back.

"Come on, they're not going to slow down." Alice said, racing after Hikari and Ozuma.

"Right behind you." Rome said, beckoning the others to follow.

"Oh, my fucking god........." Hikari said when she and Ozuma finally reached the warehouse.

"This isn't happening, how did it happen?" Mariam asked when she arrived.

"I think...........I have an idea how...." Tetra said, eyes wide.

The warehouse was engulfed in orange and yellow flames, black smoke was pouring out from it. The kids tried to get closer, but the heat was far to hot too stand.

"Um.....guys......what is that?" Link asked pointing to the ground.

"You wortless bitches, this is just the beginning." Aryll read off of the ground. "Oh great....."

"Now what do we do?" Rebecca asked.

"We have to find somewhere else to stay." Alice said.

"But where?" the twins asked.

Hikari: I'm gonna leave it there, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. ;;

Kevin: R&R please.


End file.
